


Dramamine

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Kinky, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsukage learns some things about Nanase he didn't want to and has some thoughts he really didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramamine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Tango! I am sad that Weird Kinky Flirting is not a tag, but I made do.

Nanase has grown some, since Natsukage first met him, and he has more of a sense of self. He still finds it difficult to connect with people, but he’s managed it now and again. So he likes himself a little bit.

But he hasn’t completely changed.

Natsukage throws his hands up in the air after a long attempt at trying to converse with Nanase. “Do you just get off on being insulted, or what?”

“Orkun!” says Miumi. “That’s not very-”

“Only sometimes!” answers Nanase, with a bright smile. When Natsukage and Miumi just stare, he goes on. “Not in public, either. It’d be weird if we were talking and I just popped a-”

“Don’t want to hear you finish that sentence,” says Natsukage, holding up a hand. “I really don’t.” After a moment, he shudders and asks, “Did you just put that thought in my head?”

(That thought was something like: Nanase naked, tied up, surrounded by similarly naked men calling him all kinds of degrading words he’d never say out loud, and with that same huge smile on his face.)

“Nope! One hundred percent your thought. I hope you don’t mind if I take a look, though.” Without waiting for permission, he scans Natsukage’s mind, and his grin just widens. “You’re kind of a perv under your cool exterior, huh?”

Natsukage turns a shade red from embarrassment. “What else am I supposed to think when you say something like that?!”

“I don’t know! But I usually don’t do it with that many people at once. You’ve been reading way too much hentai,” says Nanase, chuckling.

Miumi gasps. “Is that true?”

“...Only a normal amount,” mutters Natsukage. “Look, I’m done with this conversation, I’m going.”

Nanase beams at him. “If you ever wanted to be the other person in that mental picture instead, though… Well, I don’t know how to find ropes like that here, but otherwise, I’m fine with that.”

Natsukage turns bright red and storms out the door, with Miumi following close behind him after some apologies.

Now the idea is stuck in his head, though, and it’s even worse when he knows that it’s not Nanase’s powers’ doing. If it was just that, he could get rid of it after a second, but this thought lingers and festers.

Nanase does get off on people insulting him. Nanase gets off on being degraded. Nanase specifically offered to let Natsukage tie him up and use him for sex.

It is terrible how appealing that sounds sometimes. Natsukage needs an actual girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, or anyone but Nanase, really.

It’s not that Nanase’s not attractive to him, because he is. He’s very pretty, even with the number thing he has going on. And it’s not that Nanase’s not nice enough to him, because Nanase is champion of nice. But he’s still weird, and Natsukage isn’t the type of person who goes for partners based on ‘by the way will you let me do weird kinky things to you’.

...Probably.


End file.
